


Best We Can Be

by Lexys23



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: In a world filled with Pokemon, five girls try to be the best they can be.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the Hoenn Region.

 

_Littleroot_ _Town_

When a kid turned fifteen, they got the chance to be Pokemon Trainer. That meant they had the chance to go to Gyms and collect badges. But it also meant they had the chance to enter Pokemon Contests to be the top coordinators.

They'd have to go to the nearest Pokemon Lab to speak to the local professor. They'd have the chance to get one of pre-selected Pokemon, usually a fire, grass, or water type. But they could also borrow the Pokemon to capture one from the wild.

Best friends Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello knew they wanted to become Pokemon trainers. They had waited so long to go to an adventure. They waited a little longer, wanting to spend the summer with their families before leaving them.

Lauren grinned at Camila, who was packing her things in her bag.

"We're gonna stop at the nearest Pokemon Center right?"

Lauren nodded. "If we make it. If not, we can camp out. You're dad showed you how to pitch a tent right?"

Camila gave Lauren a dead look before zipping up her backpack.

Lauren just laughed. She looked around her best friend's room.

Lauren and Camila had grown up together. Lauren was originally from the Kanto Region, before she moved when she was five. Her parents were offered jobs at Professor Cowell's lab. There she met the Cabellos.

Lauren and Camila connected quickly with their love for Pokemon. It didn't take long before they became inseparable. Their parents had a pool going on, on when the two girls were going to start dating. (Especially after Lauren came out as Bi and Camila as gay.)

But neither felt anything except for friendship with each other.

"Have you decided on who you want as your first Pokemon?" Camila asked, putting her shoes on.

"Mudkip probably, he becomes dual type after he evolves. How about you?"

Camila shrugged. "I'll see when I get there."

Lauren nodded, standing up. She grinned at Camila. "Let's do this?"

Camila nodded her head. "We got this."

Backpacks on their backs, belts to hold their pokeballs around their waists, hats to protect them from the sun, they were ready. Camila and Lauren walked out of the former's home and headed to Professor Cowell's lab.

Lauren swiped her Trainer Card and the doors opened. Lauren smiled as she watched all the scientists work about.

Camila reached for Lauren's hand and both girls walked into the building. She grinned when she saw Professor Cowell speaking to her parents.

"Lauren, Camila, right on time," Simon greeted with a grin. He signaled for both girls to follow him. They stood on one side of a table with three Pokeballs in front of them. Lauren looked at Camila with a grin.

"Ready?"

Camila nodded, her eyes on the Pokeballs. She was about to choose her future partner. It was a lot to take in.

Simon reached and two red devices, two Pokedexes. he handed Lauren and Camila one before grabbing the first pokeball.

A small orange and yellow chicken appeared. Camila aimed her Pokedex towards the small Pokemon.

_"Torchic, a chick Pokemon. Torchic sticks with its trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokemon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black."_

Professor Cowell grabbed the next Pokeballs and released a green and red lizard pokemon. Lauren aimed her pokedex at the small pokemon.

_"Treecko, a wood Gecko pokemon. Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokemon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail."_

The last Pokemon was soon released out of its Pokeball. Lauren aimed her Pokedex at the blue and range fish-like pokemon.

" _Mudkip, a mud fish Pokemon.The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes._ "

Camila reached over and gave Torchic a small pat. The fire pokemon nuzzled against her hand, getting a grin out of the girl. She looked over at Treecko, who looked at her. The pokemon gave her a small glared.

"I'll chose Torchic," Camila told the Professor, who nodded.

Lauren crouched down at Mudkip who twitched his fins. He stared back at Lauren. "You wanna come with me?"

Mudkip sniffed Lauren before nuzzling against her. " _Kip._ "

Lauren grinned as she stood up, Mudkip staying at her feet.

Treecko huffed, rolling his eyes. Professor Cowell rubbed his head. "Don't worry, another trainer is coming." He turned his attention to Camila and Lauren. He placed a few small pokeballs in front of them. "These are yours. I wish you best of luck."

Lauren and Camila nodded their heads. They walked out of the building with their Pokemon.

Lauren looked at her Mudkip with a grin. "Ready to have an adventure of a lifetime?"

" _Kip_ ," the pokemon answered, nodding his head.

" _Tor_ ," Torchic also answered, jumping in place.

Before the two could so anything else, there was a small blast. A blond lady and an dark skinned man ran out.

"Stop!" Lauren heard her father shout as he ran after them.

The two and their Meowth stopped.

"Who are you?" Michael Jauregui asked, his Mightyena barring his teeth.

The blond lady smirked. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double." The man continued.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all the people s within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Britney!"

"LA Reid!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The Meowth jumped in between the two, as they all posed. "Meowth! That's right!"

Lauren looked at Camila. "Did that Pokemon just talk?"

Camila nodded.

"Give Treecko back!"

Britney just laughed. She grabbed her Pokeball. "Lotad, let's go!"

Lauren aimed her Pokedex at the pokemon.

" _Lotad, a water weed Pokemon. Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokemon travels on land in search of clean water._ "

LA kissed his pokeball. "Nincada, go!"

Camila aimed her pokedex at the silver spider-like pokemon.

"Nincada, a trainee pokemon. Nincada lives underground for many years in complete darkness. This Pokemon absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. It stays motionless as it waits for evolution.

Lauren and Camila looked at each other.

"Mudkip, tackle!"

"Torchic, scratch!"

The two pokemon charged, attacking the other two pokemon.

Mudkip tackled Nincada, who flew into LA's arms. Torchic started to scratch Lotad's face, causing the small pokemon to run to Britney.

"Get that pokeball Mudkip!" Lauren called out.

The small water pokemon rushed forward and grabbed the pokeball from Britney's hands.

Mike stepped forward. "Mightyena, shadow ball."

The gray-black dog growled as a purple ball appeared in front of him. He let out a bark, launching the attack. It hit Team Rocket, causing them to fly in the sky.

Lauren and Camila high-fived.

Mudkip placed the pokeball in front of Mike's feet before running to Lauren. It jumped into her arms.

"That was so awesome!" Camila shouted, twirling her Torchic.

Mike grabbed the Pokeball. He smiled at his daughter. "Go get 'em," he told her.

Lauren nodded her head. "Ready Camz?"

"You got it Lolo."

With final goodbyes to their families, Lauren and Camila set out to their journey.

-

Britney and LA sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about those kids."

"So do I," LA responded.

"Stop talking and start climbing!" Meowth shouted. He was grabbing onto LA's leg as all threw hung from the side of a cliff.

 


	2. Part i

 

_Littleroot_ _Town_

When a kid turned fifteen, they got the chance to be Pokemon Trainer. That meant they had the chance to go to Gyms and collect badges. But it also meant they had the chance to enter Pokemon Contests to be the top coordinators.

They'd have to go to the nearest Pokemon Lab to speak to the local professor. They'd have the chance to get one of pre-selected Pokemon, usually a fire, grass, or water type. But they could also borrow the Pokemon to capture one from the wild.

Best friends Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello knew they wanted to become Pokemon trainers. They had waited so long to go to an adventure. They waited a little longer, wanting to spend the summer with their families before leaving them.

Lauren grinned at Camila, who was packing her things in her bag.

"We're gonna stop at the nearest Pokemon Center right?"

Lauren nodded. "If we make it. If not, we can camp out. You're dad showed you how to pitch a tent right?"

Camila gave Lauren a dead look before zipping up her backpack.

Lauren just laughed. She looked around her best friend's room.

Lauren and Camila had grown up together. Lauren was originally from the Kanto Region, before she moved when she was five. Her parents were offered jobs at Professor Cowell's lab. There she met the Cabellos.

Lauren and Camila connected quickly with their love for Pokemon. It didn't take long before they became inseparable. Their parents had a pool going on, on when the two girls were going to start dating. (Especially after Lauren came out as Bi and Camila as gay.)

But neither felt anything except for friendship with each other.

"Have you decided on who you want as your first Pokemon?" Camila asked, putting her shoes on.

"Mudkip probably, he becomes dual type after he evolves. How about you?"

Camila shrugged. "I'll see when I get there."

Lauren nodded, standing up. She grinned at Camila. "Let's do this?"

Camila nodded her head. "We got this."

Backpacks on their backs, belts to hold their pokeballs around their waists, hats to protect them from the sun, they were ready. Camila and Lauren walked out of the former's home and headed to Professor Cowell's lab.

Lauren swiped her Trainer Card and the doors opened. Lauren smiled as she watched all the scientists work about.

Camila reached for Lauren's hand and both girls walked into the building. She grinned when she saw Professor Cowell speaking to her parents.

"Lauren, Camila, right on time," Simon greeted with a grin. He signaled for both girls to follow him. They stood on one side of a table with three Pokeballs in front of them. Lauren looked at Camila with a grin.

"Ready?"

Camila nodded, her eyes on the Pokeballs. She was about to choose her future partner. It was a lot to take in.

Simon reached and two red devices, two Pokedexes. he handed Lauren and Camila one before grabbing the first pokeball.

A small orange and yellow chicken appeared. Camila aimed her Pokedex towards the small Pokemon.

_"Torchic, a chick Pokemon. Torchic sticks with its trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokemon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black."_

Professor Cowell grabbed the next Pokeballs and released a green and red lizard pokemon. Lauren aimed her pokedex at the small pokemon.

_"Treecko, a wood Gecko pokemon. Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokemon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail."_

The last Pokemon was soon released out of its Pokeball. Lauren aimed her Pokedex at the blue and range fish-like pokemon.

" _Mudkip, a mud fish Pokemon.The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes._ "

Camila reached over and gave Torchic a small pat. The fire pokemon nuzzled against her hand, getting a grin out of the girl. She looked over at Treecko, who looked at her. The pokemon gave her a small glared.

"I'll chose Torchic," Camila told the Professor, who nodded.

Lauren crouched down at Mudkip who twitched his fins. He stared back at Lauren. "You wanna come with me?"

Mudkip sniffed Lauren before nuzzling against her. " _Kip._ "

Lauren grinned as she stood up, Mudkip staying at her feet.

Treecko huffed, rolling his eyes. Professor Cowell rubbed his head. "Don't worry, another trainer is coming." He turned his attention to Camila and Lauren. He placed a few small pokeballs in front of them. "These are yours. I wish you best of luck."

Lauren and Camila nodded their heads. They walked out of the building with their Pokemon.

Lauren looked at her Mudkip with a grin. "Ready to have an adventure of a lifetime?"

" _Kip_ ," the pokemon answered, nodding his head.

" _Tor_ ," Torchic also answered, jumping in place.

Before the two could so anything else, there was a small blast. A blond lady and an dark skinned man ran out.

"Stop!" Lauren heard her father shout as he ran after them.

The two and their Meowth stopped.

"Who are you?" Michael Jauregui asked, his Mightyena barring his teeth.

The blond lady smirked. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double." The man continued.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all the people s within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Britney!"

"LA Reid!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The Meowth jumped in between the two, as they all posed. "Meowth! That's right!"

Lauren looked at Camila. "Did that Pokemon just talk?"

Camila nodded.

"Give Treecko back!"

Britney just laughed. She grabbed her Pokeball. "Lotad, let's go!"

Lauren aimed her Pokedex at the pokemon.

" _Lotad, a water weed Pokemon. Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokemon travels on land in search of clean water._ "

LA kissed his pokeball. "Nincada, go!"

Camila aimed her pokedex at the silver spider-like pokemon.

"Nincada, a trainee pokemon. Nincada lives underground for many years in complete darkness. This Pokemon absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. It stays motionless as it waits for evolution.

Lauren and Camila looked at each other.

"Mudkip, tackle!"

"Torchic, scratch!"

The two pokemon charged, attacking the other two pokemon.

Mudkip tackled Nincada, who flew into LA's arms. Torchic started to scratch Lotad's face, causing the small pokemon to run to Britney.

"Get that pokeball Mudkip!" Lauren called out.

The small water pokemon rushed forward and grabbed the pokeball from Britney's hands.

Mike stepped forward. "Mightyena, shadow ball."

The gray-black dog growled as a purple ball appeared in front of him. He let out a bark, launching the attack. It hit Team Rocket, causing them to fly in the sky.

Lauren and Camila high-fived.

Mudkip placed the pokeball in front of Mike's feet before running to Lauren. It jumped into her arms.

"That was so awesome!" Camila shouted, twirling her Torchic.

Mike grabbed the Pokeball. He smiled at his daughter. "Go get 'em," he told her.

Lauren nodded her head. "Ready Camz?"

"You got it Lolo."

With final goodbyes to their families, Lauren and Camila set out to their journey.

-

Britney and LA sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about those kids."

"So do I," LA responded.

"Stop talking and start climbing!" Meowth shouted. He was grabbing onto LA's leg as all threw hung from the side of a cliff.

 


	3. Part ii

 

_Route 102_

Lauren was irked. That Ariana girl had just walked away. What kind of trainer walked away from battles?

She looked at her Mudkip, who was leading them through the forest. Camila and Ally were talking about the Pokemon they had caught, as well as about Ally's Aron.

Lauren thought it looked cool, and it looked well taken care of. She hadn't found a Pokemon that was calling out to her. But she was willing to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

" _Seedot_ ," she heard, getting her attention. She looked over to see a small acorn with legs walk out of some bushes. He just waddled in front of the girls.

Camila awed, getting it's attention. The small Pokemon looked at the girl, before glaring.

Lauren took out her Pokedex. " _Seedot, an acorn Pokemon. Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokemon body becomes._ "

"You're mine," Lauren told it, turning to Mudkip. "Ready?"

" _Kip_ ," the Pokemon answered, nodding his head.

" _Dot_ ," Seedot said, jumping in place.

"Mudkip, tackle," Lauren told her partner.

The blue fish pokemon charged forward, his head connecting with the brown acorn.

" _See!_ " Seedot shouted as he flew a feet back.

"Watergun!"

"When did Mudkip learn that?" Camila asked, sitting on the ground.

Lauren just smirked. The smirk faded away when the water gun didn't affect Seedot.

" _Seedot!"_ Small green pellets started to fly towards Mudkip.

"Dodge it!"

It was too late. Mudkip was hit. Lauren groaned. Seedot jumped from one foot to another. 

"Tackle!"

Mudkip shook it's head and tackled Seedot.

"Again!"

Seedot flew to a tree. Lauren grabbed her Pokeball and threw it. She watched the Pokeball hit the Pokemon. A red light surrounded it and Seedot disappeared. Lauren and her friends watched with bated breaths as the Pokeball shook.

Lauren blinked when the Pokeball stopped shaking and stayed in place.

"I caught it?" Lauren muttered to herself, before grinning. "I caught my first Pokemon!" Lauren ran to her Pokeball and grabbed it. She allowed Seedot out of it's Pokeball.

" _Seedot_."

Lauren smiled. "Hey, you're a tough guy aren't you?"

Seedot nodded his head.

Lauren smiled. "Mudkip, come meet our new friend!"

Mudkip walked to Lauren and Seedot. " _Kip_."

" _Seedot_."

Lauren grinned. "I think I'm ready for the Petalburg Gym."

=

Lauren looked up when she heard a branch break. Ally and Camila were both asleep, but Lauren couldn't sleep. She looked at Mudkip, who was cuddling with Camila.

Another branch broke. Lauren stood up, a frown on her face. She was nervous it was going to be those  _Team Rocket_  people. She didn't want to deal with them this late at night. She jumped when something jumped at her. She blinked a few times, seeing a white and green Pokemon hugging her.

"What the," Lauren whispered, not wanting to wake her friends up.

" _Ralts?_ " the Pokemon questioned, looking up at Lauren.

"Hey, are you lost?" Lauren asked the Pokemon, the  _Ralts_.

Ralts shook its head, pointing to the trees. Lauren looked over to see a guy stumble towards her.

"Ralts," he whispered, shaking his curly hair. He noticed Lauren and blinked. "Oh, hi."

Lauren waved, her hand over the other Pokemon. "This little guy is yours?"

"Girl, and yeah. She just loves running away from me," the boy said, smiling.

Lauren smiled as she looked down at the Pokemon. The Ralts looked up at her and smiled. " _Ralts_."

"I'm Lauren Jauregui," she said, looking up at the boy.

"Nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Shawn Mendes."

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Shawn shrugged. "Ralts like to take walks and the stars looked pretty tonight. How about you?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lauren answered, pointing to her sleeping friends. Mudkip's fins twitched as his eyes opened. "That's Mudkip, my starter."

Shawn smiled. He crouched down and scratched the top of the Pokemon's head when he walked up to the boy. "Hey Mudkip, have a nice nap?"

" _Kip_."

Ralts jumped out of Lauren's hands and stood next to Mudkip. " _Ralts_."

" _Kip_.  _Mudkip_."

" _Ralts, ralts_."

Shawn looked up at Lauren. Shawn pointed towards a direction the forest. "My friends and I have a camp not far from here if you guys want to have breakfast for us. One of my friends is a great cook."

Lauren nodded. "I'll let them know when they wake up," Lauren responded, pointing to the girl.

Shawn smiled. "I hope to see you in the morning."

Lauren felt her cheeks warm up, watching Shawn pick up his Ralts and walk away.

" _Mudkip?_ "

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to sleep now."

" _Kip_."

Lauren rolled her eyes and went to lay down with Mudkip in her arms. "Just go to sleep."

" _Kip_."

"Stop it!"

=

Lauren smiled when she heard Shawn's voice. He was asking his friend if they had enough food.

"Yes, stop asking already," another voice said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Shawn muttered.

"Hey Shawn," Lauren greeted, being followed by Ally, Camila and Mudkip.

"Lauren, you made it!" Shawn exclaimed, a grin appearing on his face.

"I said I would make it," Lauren told him, smiling back.

" _Ralts_!" the Pokemon explained, running to Lauren.

"What is that?" Camila asked, getting her Pokedex out.

" _Ralts, the feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition._ "

"It's so cute," Camila said, grinning at the Pokemon.

"Who's talking so much?" a female voice questioned from a tent. Lauren looked over and groaned. "You again."

"Ariana," Lauren responded, an annoyed look on her face.

"My day just got better," Ariana muttered, rolling her eyes. She did perk up when she saw Camila with Lauren. "Hey Pretty Thing, why are you traveling with  _that_  when you could be with me?"

 

"Oh, uh, h-hi," Camila stuttered, a blush on her face.

Lauren glared at her. "Shut it!"

"Breakfast is ready," the other boy said, signaling for everyone to sit down. Lauren and Ariana exchanged looked before walking towards the boy.

Everyone sat around, while the Pokemon at their food. Ally's Poochyena and Aron, Camila's Torchic and Wurmple, Ariana's Treecko, Shawn's Ralts, Lauren's Mudkip and Seedot, and the other boy, Troy's Teddiursa were all eating Pokemon food.

" _Teddiursa, the little bear Pokemon. This Pokemon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill._ "

"You girls headed to Petalburg City?" Troy asked, his eyes shifting for towards Ally.

Lauren nodded. "I'm gonna challenge the Gym Leader."

Ariana raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Have fun."

Lauren frowned, her eyes on Ariana. "You're not?"

"Not yet, no. I'm trying to catch a new Pokemon."

Lauren turned to Shawn. "And you? What kind of trainer are you?"

 

"Coordinator."

Camila perked up. "Me too!"

"Ally?" Troy asked, smiling at the shorter girl.

"Breeder. I just want to learn about Pokemon and how to care for them," Ally told him, a fond smile on her face.

A grin appeared on Troy's face. "Me too. That's why I'm traveling with these guys. Want to see the world and meet the Pokemon."

"How about a battle?" Lauren suggested, looking at Shawn.

The boy nodded his head. "That sounds like fun."

Ariana laughed. "You're such a useless trainer though."

Shawn just shook his head, rolling his eyes. Lauren frowned, not knowing why Ariana would say that. After breakfast, Lauren and Shawn stood on either sides of a clearing.

"Let's go Seedot," Lauren called out, throwing out her Pokeball.

"Ralts, take the stage," Shawn told his Pokemon.

Seedot jumped in place, ready to attack.

Ralts shook his head. " _Ralts!_ "

"It's just for fun," Shawn told the Pokemon.

" _Ralts_!" the small Pokemon shook her head and ran to Shawn, hiding behind his legs.

Shawn crouched down. "Hey, it's okay."

" _Ralts, ralts, ralts._ "

"You're not letting me down. I know you're scared. I'm not going to make you battle, it's okay," Shawn said, opening his arms. Ralts walked into his arms. Shawn stood up and turned to Lauren. "I'm sorry, but we have to forfeit."

Lauren shrugged, a smile on her face. She was okay with it.

Seedot skipped to Shawn and jumped, wanting to play with Ralts. All the Pokemon, minus Treecko and Mudkip, played.

Ally and Troy were talking about their love for Pokemon. Ariana was flirting up a storm with Camila, while Lauren and Shawn just talked about anything, light blushes on both their faces.

=

_Petalburg City_

Camila, Lauren and Ally finally made it to Petalburg City and Camila was excited. It was the first place they arrived at that had a Gym. She turned to Lauren, who was looking around.

"Looking for the gym Lo?" Camila asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Lauren nodded her head.

"Ready Lo?"

"Yeah, our first of many," Lauren responded, grinning.

Camila hugged the other girl, before dragging her to the gym. Ally following behind, a grin on her face.

=

Laure entered the gym and looked around. She saw seats on the side with a field. A blond girl was cleaning.

"Hey!" Lauren shouted, getting her attention. The girl turned over and looked at the three other girls.

"Hi, are you guys here to challenge the gym leader?"

Lauren nodded her head.

The blond girl smirked. "Well you're in luck, you're looking at her, Dinah Hansen."

"Aren't you too young to be a gym leader?" Ally questioned, looking at the girl.

The 'gym leader' shook her head. "Been a gym leader for a few years."

Lauren shrugged. "Let's do this," Lauren responded, walking to stand in the trainer box.

Dinah went to stand in the other box. "The usual ref is out, so we'll have to play this by eye."

Ally frowned, but moved to the middle. "I can do it."

"Thanks Ally!" Lauren shouted, grinning.

"Let's see if I know my stuff," Ally muttered before looking at both girls. (Camila went to sit down.) "The Petalburg Gym battle between with Dinah, the Gym Leader, and Lauren, the challenger will begin. Both trainers will be allowed to use two Pokemon. Ready? Begin!"

Lairen looked down at the Pokemon on her side. "Mudkip, let's go."

Dinah smirked. "Zigzagoon, I choose you!"

A brown and white stripped raccoon appeared in front of the blond gym leader. Lauren took out her Pokedex.

_"Zigzagoon, the tiny raccoon Pokemon. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokemon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see."_

Mudkip got into a defensive stance.

"Mudkip, tackle!"

"Zigzagoon! Tackle!"

Both Pokemon charged towards each other, their heads colliding.

Mudkip shook his head.

"Watergun!" Lauren ordered.

The burst of water escaped the fish Pokemon towards the raccoon. Zigzagoon flew towards the wall. Mudkip didn't let up.

"Tackle, now!" Lauren told her Pokemon.

Mudkip ended the attack and charged towards the Pokemon. Zigzagoon hit the wall again. It didn't get up again.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle," Ally called out, watched as Dinah called her Pokemon back.

"Slakoth, I choose you!"

Camila grabbed her Pokedex. " _Slakoth, the slacker Pokemon._ _Slakoth_ _lolls around for over twenty hours every day. Because it moves so little, it does not need much food. This Pokemon's sole daily meal consists of just three leaves._ "

Before the battle to continue, another girl walked in. She had beautiful dark skin. The girl sighed and shook her head. "Dinah, what are you doing?"

"I'm fighting the challenger," Dinah responded, looking at the other girl.

The dark skinned girl let out a sigh. "I'm sorry guys, my girlfriend is an idiot."

"Mani, don't," Dinah begged, shaking her head, "please."

"Dinah isn't the gym leader. She's grounded so she had to clean this whole place," the girl said, shaking her head. "Milika is not going to be happy when she heard about this."

Lauren frowned, as she looked at Dinah. "What?"

"Surprise?" Dinah responded, shrugging. She turned to the other girl. "Mani! Ziggie got hurt!"

 _Mani_  sighed. "Why do I go out with you?"

Dinah shrugged.

"Dinah Jane Ilaisaane Milika Hansen, why aren't you cleaning?" another woman asked, before seeing the other girls. "Oh, hello. I didn't know we had guests."

Lauren glared at Dinah while answering the other woman. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader of this gym."

"Did my daughter impersonate me again?" the woman, Milika, questioned, shooting Dinah another glare.

Before Dinah could defend herself, the side of the wall fell. Lauren groaned. "Can't you leave us alone!"

Britney and LA did their song and used a vacuum to take Mudkip and Slakoth.

Lauren gasped when Seedot's Pokeball slipped out of her belt.

"Torchic! Wurmple!"

"No!" Ally shouted when her Pokeballs left.

Britney, LA and Meowth laughed.

Normani glared at them, as she grabbed her Pokeball.

"Abra, come on out!"

A small brown and yellow Pokemon appeared, His eyes were closed as he looked at Normani.

"Teleport and get that bag," Normani ordered. Abra teleported next to the bag filled with the Pokemon and Pokeballs. He then teleported back to Normani.

"Lotad!"

"Nincada!"

Lauren opened the bag, allowing Mudkip to jump out.

"Mudkip, watergun!"

Lotad shook his head after getting blasted with water.

"Razorleaf Lotad!" The small Pokemon threw leaves that hit Mudkip.

Lauren rushed to get her Pokemon.

"Slakoth, yawn!" Dinah ordered, getting the Pokemon to stare down at Lotad and Nincada.

The two Pokemon weakened as they became drowsy.

"Slaking, I chose you!" the gym leader called out, summoning a bigger version of Slakoth.

" _Slaking, the lazy Pokemon._ _Slaking_   _spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within its reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokemon reluctantly moves to another spot._ "

"Hammer arm!"

The ape Pokemon's hand started to glow and it charged towards the Team Rocket and slammed his arm against it.

"We are blasting off again!"

Lauren turned to Mudkip, who shook his head. "Are you okay buddy?"

" _Kip. Mudkip._ "

"It's okay, you're tired, I get it."

Lauren stood up and looked at the woman, the real gym leader. "Can I come back tomorrow to challenge you?"

"You have to come back after you have four badges, then you'll be able to face me."

Lauren blinked, confused. "Why?"

Milika shrugged. "That is the rule."

Lauren sighed and turned to the other two. "Guess we are heading to Rustboro tomorrow."

=

Lauren, Camila and Ally, who decided she was going to stick with the girls, were all ready to leave the city when they heard someone call out to them.

Lauren turned to see Dinah and Mani run towards them.

"What do you guys want?" Camila asked, confused as to why they were running towards them.

"We want to join you guys," Dinah responded, a grin on her face. "We want to make your lives better."

Lauren just laughed. She shook her head. "I'm Lauren Jauregui, that's Ally Hernandez and Camila Cabello."

"Dinah Hansen and Normani Hamilton," Normani told them, smiling.

Lauren looked at the group, a smile on face. "Ready then?"


	4. Part iii

 

_Route 104_

The girls were walking down the road, wanting to get to know each other. Mudkip was walking ahead of them, his attention on the forest around them.

"How did you girls meet each other?" Normani asked, looking at the three other girls.

"Camz and I have been friends since we were like five. We met Ally near Oldale Town," Lauren answered, looking around.

"How long have you two been together?" Ally asked, looking at the couple.

"Two years."

Lauren stopped, causing everyone else to stop. In front of them was a blue and red bird. She grabbed her Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon.

" _Tailow, the tiny swallow pokemon. Tailow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy pokemon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry._ "

Lauren turned to Mudkip. "Let's do this."

" _Kip_."

Mudkip took a few steps forward.

"Tailow is a flying type, Mudkip has an advantage," Normani told them, nodding her head.

Lauren grinned. "Thanks Mani. Hey Tailow!"

The pokemon turned to the girls.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked, confused.

"I'm not going to ambush a pokemon. If I'm going to capture one, I want to give it a fighting chance."

" _Mudkip_."

" _Low!_ "

The other girls went to sit down to watch.

"Mudkip, tackle!"

The blue pokemon charged to the bird. Taillow flew up, evading the attack. The bird then aimed for the water pokemon.

"Mudkip, watergun!"

The blue fish pokemon released the water attack and doused the bird. Tailow flew back and hit a tree, falling to the ground. Lauren grabbed an empy pokeball and threw it at Tailow. The five girls watched as the pokeball shook on the ground until it stopped.

"Yeah!" Lauren cheered. Lauren ran forward and grabbed her pokemon, releasing the Tailow.

" _Tailow_ ," the bird pokemon cried, rubbing against Lauren's cheek.

"Welcome to my family," Lauren told it, rubbing the bird's head.

" _Kip_ ," Mudkip agreed, rubbing against Lauren's leg.

Lauren grinned as she turned towards her friends.

=

_Petalburg Woods_

"So you only get normal type pokemon?" Camila asked, smiling at the Slakoth draped on her back.

"If I want to take over the Gym, which I do, then I have to have the types ready. That's why I wanted to go with you guys. I want to learn more about normals and I want to get a team ready," Dinah answered, smiling at her own pokemon.

"And you want to compete in contests?" Normani questioned, smiling at the Mudkip in her arms.

Camila nodded her head. "Yeah. I wanted to be a Pokemon Master at first, but then it hit me I would be competing against Lo. My mom talked about how she loved watching Pokemon Contest and when I saw it first hand I just fell in love with it."

"And you Lauren?"

Lauren shrugged. "I just wanted to travel. I didn't want to get stuck in a lab like my parents and being a trainer seemed like the best bet. I get to make friends along the way, so that's all that matters."

"Ally?"

"Dad was a breeder and I saw how he created a bond with the pokemon he met. I wanted to make bonds like them too."

"Mani, it's your turn," Dinah said, grinning.

Normani shrugged. "It's nothing special. I just like learning. And I have to take care of this loser."

"Hey!"

=

_Rustboro City_

The five girls finally arrived Rustboro City.

"Gym battle tomorrow?" Ally asked, looking at the green eyed girl.

Before Lauren could answer, Camila did. "Contest actually."

Lauren looked at the window Camila was pointing to. She grinned. "You've got this Camz."

"Train?"

"Let's register first," Normani told the girls, pointing to the closing time on the poster. The group of friends walked to the pokemon center the contest was held. Camila registered her pokemon, Wurmple for the Performance Stage and Torchic for the Battle Stage. Once Camila was registered, they checked in the pokemon center for rooms. They went to the battlegrounds of the pokemon center, Camila and Lauren ready to train.

Lauren nodded her head. She grabbed her pokeball. "Seedot, let's go!"

" _Seedot_ ," the small acorn-pokemon cried, shaking his little body.

"Watch him twerk," Dinah commented, getting a laugh from the two battling.

Camila grabbed her own pokeball. "Torchic, take the stage!"

" _Chic_ ," the orange chicken rubbed it's own face.

"Seedot, quick attack!"

The small pokemon shot forward, charging towards Torchic.

"Dodge!"

The fire pokemon moved out of the way.

"Ember!"

The chicken jumped away and small flames flew from the bird towards the acorn.

"Evade it!"

Seedot didn't get a chance to run off. It ended up being hit by the flames.

"Seedot, bullet seed!"

The small pokemon aimed and fired at Torchic.

"Ember!"

The small seeds caught fire.

Just as they were going to continue, a mechanical arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Seedot. A separate arm grabbed Mudkip. They heard singing and all turned to see Team Rocket standing there, Mudkip and Seedot fighting against the mechanical arms.

"Seedot! Mudkip!" Lauren shouted, worried about her own pokemon. She reached for her pokeball.

"I got this," Camila said, taking a step forward. "Torchic, ember!"

The little fire pokemon shot at the machine.

Britney laughed. "We came prepared."

"Bulletseed," they all heard someone else say. The machine arms fell.

Seedot and Mudkip ran to Lauren, who hugged them. They looked over to see Shawn (who was holding Ralts), Ariana and Troy running towards them.

"Mudkip, tackle! Seedot, quick attack," Lauren ordered, glaring at the robbers.

"Treecko, pound!"

"Torchic, tackle!"

All four pokemon went for the attack, causing the machine to explode.

"We are blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as she flew away.

Lauren crouched down and hugged her pokemon. "I'm so glad you're both safe."

" _Kip_!"

" _Seedot_!"

Lauren stood up and looked at the the three newcomers.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked, glaring at Ariana.

The trainer smirked. "Loser here wanted to enter the contest." Shawn gave Lauren and her friends a wave, a smile on his face.

"I'm entering too!" Camila exclaimed, raising her hand.

"I have to go register, but see you guys later?" Shawn said, grinning, his eyes staying on Lauren a little longer than the other girls.

Camila nodded her head, a grin on her face.

=

Lauren leaned against the wall, watching Camila give Wurmple and Torchic a pep talk. She could hear Vivian Meridian spoke of what would be happening in the contest.

"I'm so nervous," Camila said, looking up at Lauren.

The trainer smiled. "It's okay. But you've been waiting for this moment since we were ten. You studied perfect moves for whenever you got your pokemon. You've been practicing for this moment. And this is  _your_ moment."

Camila nodded her head. She stood up and looked at Lauren. "I've got this."

"You have this."

" _First up, Shawn Mendes from our very own Rustboro City!_ "

Lauren never turned so quickly. She looked up at the stage, to see Shawn with Ralts on his shoulder walk to the middle.

Shawn nodded, and Ralts jumped in front of him.

" _Ralts, use double team!_ "

Lauren watched as the small psychic pokemon moved fast enough that there were multiple Ralts on the stage.

" _Disarming voice!_ "

The Ralts started to singing. Lauren could see the audience love it. Lauren couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face.

"Should I be nervous?" Camila asked, running her hand through her hair. Lauren turned to look at her.

"You've been training. You've been studying. You've got this," Lauren told her, giving her a smile. She smiled, knowing that Ralts was comfortable where she was.

" _Confusion, upward!_ "

Ralts raised his hands upward and shot out two beams.

" _Teleport! Confusion!"_

Ralts disappeared, reappearing between the two beams. She shot out two beams, hitting her first two. She broke the beam into sparkles and it started to rain down on the audience. She let gravity take over and fell down, landing on Shawn's shoulder.

She watched as Shawn and Ralts bowed, getting the scores.

Mr. Contesta gave Shawn and Ralts the score of 9.3. Mr. Sukizo gave the score of 9.2. And Nurse Joy's score was 9.5.

Lauren smiled. "28, that's good, right?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yeah. That's really good."

Lauren turned to Camila. "You're going to be great. Mudkip and I will be cheering for you."

Camila gave her a nod. Lauren hugged her and walked out of the audience, taking a seat with the three girls. She looked at the stage, waiting for Camila's turn to take the stage.

=

Camila took a deep breath. She looked at her Pokeball. "I know you can do this." She gently pressed her lips against the device.

"Wurmple, take the stage!"

" _Wurmple_." The small worm pokemon shook his body.

"Poison sting! Then String Shot!"

The worm shot out a few needles up in the air. Shortly after, he shot up web, hitting the needles, causing them to sparkle. The crowd awed as they saw fireworks and strings fell from the ceiling.

Feeling more confident, Camila continued with her plan. Unfortunately, there was only so much a Wurmple knew.

"String shot, up!"

Wurmple created a tornado of web.

"Down!"

Wurmple moved the direction and started to move up. With the first tornado, it seemed like it was just one. Wurmple appeared on top of the tornado as the crowd cheered. Lauren and the other three girls were the loudest. A few seats away, Ariana was captivated. Troy was smiling and clapping. In the back room, Shawn was excited.

The three judges gave her a combined score of 26.8.

Camila and Shawn sat together, watching as the people move on were announced. When both their pictures appeared, they hugged.

=

The group of eight met up for breakfast the next day. Each one paired off. Normani and Dinah snuck kisses.

"How did you handle it?" Ally asked, her attention on Troy, who was talking about an experience he had with an injured pokemon. Both were exchanging stories.

"You were really great," Ariana told Camila, who was blushing.

"It was all Wurmple," Camila answered.

"But you thought of all the moves. I think you can win this," Ariana told her, leaning into the coordinator.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Who are you using in your battles?" Lauren asked, only knowing of Ralts.

Shawn smiled. "It's a surprise."

Lauren shook her head, a smile on her face. "Has Ariana fought the gym leader here?"

"Yeah, before the contest. She got the badge."

"Mani says this gym is rock. Who's  _the_  pokemon?"

"Is this cheating?" Shawn asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Its friends helping friends. I need to know who I'm facing."

"We're friends?"

Lauren didn't answer, she just smiled at him.

"I remember Geodude and Nosepass," Shawn answered, a red tint on his cheeks.

"Are you ready for the battle stage?" Camila asked Shawn.

The tall boy nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm hoping to face off against you at the end."

"I am so going to win."

Shawn didn't say anything. He just nodded his head.

=

The first round of battles started after their breakfast. The second would happen after lunch, and the last round would be happening the next day.

Camila and Torchic went against a guy named Austin and his Bulbasaur. Camila came out on top, having made Austin lose all his points. Lauren cheered with Mudkip and Ralts on her lap.

_"Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon._ _Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."_

Shawn and his Azurill faced off against a guy named Khalid and his Jigglypuff. Shawn was able to beat Khalid.

" _Azurill, the polkadot pokemon. It spins its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurls it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Using this unique action, one of these pokemon managed to hurl itself a record 33 feet."_

_"Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon. Nothing can avoid falling asleep hearing a Jigglypuff's song. The sound waves of its singing voice match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep."_

The final four were Shawn, Camila, a girl named Melissa, and a guy named Grant.

Shawn and Grant took the first match. Azurill had a hard time defeating Poochyena. The pup pokemon was fast. Shawn had to dodge a lot of attacks. The time ended, and Shawn had just barely had more points.

Camila and Melissa faced off after. Torchic fought against Tailow. It was a tough fight. Tailow was about to evade a lot of moves in the air. Torchic threw fire after fire, until the perfect moment. Torchic took Tailow down until it was out for the count.

=

Shawn and Azurill stood at one end of the field while Camila and Torchic stood at the other.

"Shawn has the advantage," Normani told the group.

"But Mila can win, right?" Dinah asked, leaning forward. She looked at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, if she battles smart," Normani answered, turning to the battle.

"Scratch!"

Normani sighed. "I don't think this is going to end well."

"Azurill, bounce!"

Azurill used his tail to jump over Torchic, causing Camila some points. The girl bared her teeth, her hands in fists.

"Watergun!"

Torchic wasn't able to run away fast enough. It was hit.

"Ember!"

"Watergun!"

Lauren flinched when Torchic was hit again.

"She's getting too emotional," Normani commented, closing her eyes.

"Who are  _you_  rooting for?" Dinah asked, looking at the green eyed pokemon trainer.

"Camz, duh." Ralts turned and glared at Lauren, turning to the match.

"Bubbles!"

"Dodge it!" Torchic jumped out of the way.

Lauren looked at the point system. There were two and a half minutes left. Camila was less than half, and Shawn had a little more than half.

"Torchic, scratch!"

Torchic ran forward. His claws connected with Azurill.

"Watergun!"

Torchic was thrown back. Lauren could see how Camila was trying to stay together.

"T-Torchic, e-em-ember," Camila called out.

Shawn closed his eyes. "Azurill, watergun!"

Camila's points were all gone. The match was over. An 'X' appeared in front of the judge's.

"It seems like Torchic is out!" Lillian told the crowd.

Lauren's eyes stayed on Camila, who was staring at the ground. Ralts was cheering on her lap. Troy clapped, and Ariana had a proud look on her face. Azurill jumped into Shawn's arms. Camila walked to Torchic and picked him up, giving him a hug.

All the contests that made it to the final round appeared on stage.

"Presenting the Rustboro Ribbon to our very own Shawn Mendes," Lillian announced, as she handed Shawn a ribbon. Ralts and Azurill jumped, while Shawn grinned.

Lauren clapped her hands, happy for him. Once it was over, Lauren rushed to the lockers. She saw Camila sitting on the bench, her body shaking.

"Camz?"

Camila looked at Lauren with tears in her eyes. Lauren rushed forward and hugged her best friend, who cried.

"You were great. You did great. Sinu and Alejandro would be proud. Sofi would be proud," Lauren whispered, rubbing the girl's back. "I know it hurts. Now you learn. You get better. I know you can."

Camila nodded, leaning into Lauren. They stayed there until the coordinator calmed down.

Lauren lead Camila out to where the others were waiting. Shawn took a step forward. "I-I-"

Camila shook her head, a small smile on her face. "It's okay. I got too cocky. You won't win next time."

Shawn grinned. "I'm glad you're my rival."

"She's more useful than mine," Ariana commented, a smirk on her face.

Lauren shot her a glare.

"Where are you guys headed now?" Ally asked, looking at Troy, before turning to the others.

"Probably, Dewford Town," he answered, shrugging. "We'll see when we get there. But we will meet again."

With some final see you laters were said and Shawn, Troy and Ariana left.

Camila turned to Lauren. "It's your turn."

Lauren nodded her head. She looked at the direction the gym was. "Let's do this."


	5. Part iv

****_Rustboro City_

Lauren looked at the building in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked inside. It was a small room. Big doors were in front of them.

“Hallo?” she called out, looking around.

“ _Kip_?”

“Yeah, you’re going in on the fight. But give the others a small chance, yeah?”

“ _Kip_ ,” Mudkip whined, pouting up at Lauren.

Lauren sighed. “I know you want to win this for me, but so do Seedot and Tailow.”

“ _Kip_ ,” he responded, giving her a nod.

The big doors opened, and a young woman walked out. “Are you the new challenger?” she asked, walking towards them.

Lauren looked over to see a dark haired girl. “Yeah, me. I’m Lauren. I want to challenge to Rustboro Gym Leader.”

The girl grinned. “You’re looking at her. Dua Lipa, pleasure to meet you.”

Dua Lipa lead them through the building until they reach the arena. Lauren looked at the field, seeing boulders lying around. She looked to Dua Lipa.

“How long were you guys in the city for?”

“A few days. Camz entered the contest.”

Dua looked at her. “How did it go?”

Camila shrugged, her hands in her pockets. “I lost. But I learned.”

The gym leader nodded her head. “Good. Another pokemon contender was here a few days ago.”

“Shawn,” Lauren inserted, a grin on her face. “He won actually.”

Camila shot her a glare. The trainer gave her a sheepish smile in return.

Dua let out a small chuckle. She turned to Lauren. “Are you ready to start?”

Lauren nodded her head. She went to her side of the field.

“Miguel,” Dua called out, signalling for the match.

A tanned skin guy walked to them and grinned. He went to stand in the middle, grabbing the two flags that were on the ground.

“The battle between the gym leader, Dua and her challenger, Lauren from Littleroot Town will now beginning. This will be an elimination match with each trainer using two pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon during the match.”

Dua grinned at Lauren. “Let’s beginning. Geodude, I chose you!”

Lauren took out her pokedex.

“ _Geodude, the rock pokemon._ _The longer a GEODUDE lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this POKéMON’s heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always._ ”

Lauren looked at the pokeball in her hand. “Seedot, let’s go!”

The small acorn shook his little body. He jumped from one leg to the other. “ _Seedot!_ ”

“Seedot, quick attack!”

Dua smirked. “Stop it Geodude!”

“ _Geo_.” The rock pokemon used a hand to stop Seedot from moving forward. “Geodude’s has a high defensive power. Physical attacks don’t really work.”

Lauren’s eyes widened.

“Mega punch!”

Seedot was hit and flew in the air.

“Seedot!”

The small acorn pokemon fell to the ground. It jumped back on his feet and shook his body. Lauren ran her hand through her hair.

“ _Kip_?”

Lauren looked at it and then at Seedot, who looked like he was fuming.

“Give him a chance.”

“Geodude, roll out!”’

“Dodge it!”

Seedot jumped, but so did Geodude.

“Mega punch!”

Lauren watched as Seedot was hit again. He dropped and didn’t get up.

“Seedot is unable to battle, Geodude wins!” Miguel announced.

Lauren walked into the field and picked up Seedot.

 _“Dot_ ,” the pokemon apologized.

“No, you did great,” she whispered, giving him a smile. She kissed the top of his head. Lauren grabbed her pokeball and let him rest. She looked at Mudkip. “Mudkip, get in there.”’

Dua raised an eyebrow. “Seems like you have the advantage.”

“Mudkip, tackle!”

The small pokemon changed forward. Dua shook her head. “Didn’t you learn the first time? Geodude, stop him!”

Geodude used a hand to stop Mudkip.

Lauren smirked. “I did. Watergun!”

Geodude was thrown back to one of the rocks, cracking it. He didn’t get back up.

“Geodude is unable to battle, Mudkip wins!”

Dua laughed. “You got me.”

Lauren nodded her head. She watched as Dua called her pokemon back.

“Nosepass, I choose you!”

Lauren watched a big rock with a red nose appeared. She took out her pokedex.

“ _Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about._ ”

“Watergun!”

Nosepass was hit, but didn’t go down like Geodude. Lauren’s huffed, glaring at the pokemon.

“Rockthrow!”

“Dodge it!”

Mudkip ran behind the small boulders.

“Watergun!” Nosepass moved back. “Again!”

“Zap cannon!”

“Dodge it!”

Mudkip jumped out of the way. The zap got his tail. He fell to the ground.

“Mudkip!”

The blue pokemon stood up and shook his tail. “ _Kip_.”

Lauren turned back to Nosepass, seeing how slow it moved.

“Mudkip, go left!” Nosepass started to turn. “Watergun!” It was hit. “Tackle!”

Mudkip ran forward and tackled it. It fell forward, not getting up.

“Nosepass is unable to battle, Mudkip wins! Victory of this match goes to Lauren of Littleroot Town.”

Lauren let out a breath. She closed her eyes, letting out a laugh. She could hear the other four girls cheering.

Dua Lipa called her pokemon back. “You fought great. It’s time you rest.” She started to walk towards Lauren, who was hugging her Mudkip.

=

“You had a type advantage,” Dua started to say as she stood in front of Lauren and her friends. “I’ve never seen pokemon willing to put so much work for their trainer this early in the competition-”

“Puppies defent puppies,” Dinah interrupted, a smirk on her face.

“Thank you for a great battle,” Dua continued, a grin on her face. “I am happy to present you with this stone badge.”

Lauren looked at the item in Dua’s hand. She felt her heartbeat faster as she looked at her very first ever badge.

“Thank you,” Lauren told him, her voice in awe. She grabbed it and looked at it. “This is really cool.” She crouched down so Seedot and Mudkip could see it too. “It’s all thanks to you two.”

“ _Kip!_ ”

“ _Seedot!_ ”

Lauren looked at Dua Lipa.

“I wish the best in the future. To both of you,” she said, looking at Lauren and Camila. Both girls nodded.

=

With some time to kill, the girls decided to sightsee in the city. Dinah and Normani wanted to shop. Camila and Ally wanted to check out the restaurants. Lauren decided to check out a building named  _Devon Corporation_. She walks in, looking around. Before she could ask about what they had there, a police officer walked in.

“Officer Jenny, is something wrong?” a receptionist asked, standing up.

Lauren moved behind a pillar, a frown on her face.

“I have heard that someone plans to infiltrate the building. We’ll try to figure more out, but I suggest you double your security.”

Lauren was about to walk away when a man stood in front of her. “Curious aren’t we?”

“I-I was-”

The man shook his head. He signaled for Lauren to follow him, which she did. They didn’t say anything. Lauren looked at Mudkip, who was walking right next to her, guarding her from the stranger.

They walked into a building with strange devices. “What are all these?” Lauren asked, in awe.

The workers all looked at them, their eyes wide. “No one tell Kennedy we are here,” the man ordered, before turning to Lauren. “These are inventions. That one there will create visual projections of pokemon dreams. The one next to it will allow people to speak with pokemon. The one over there will allow humans to become pokemon. And this one here can bring extinct pokemon back to life from fossils.”

Lauren’s eyes widened. “Can we use them?”

The man shook his head, a small smile on his face. “They don’t work yet.”

They walk out of the room. “What are you doing in Rustboro City?”

“I challenged the Gym Leader. And my best friend entered the pokemon contest here.”

“Mr. President,” someone said, surprise in their voice.

Lauren looked at the man in surprise. Another man appeared, looking annoyed. He tells the Present of the building he has meeting he should go to. The Present tells Kennedy that he should look for Lauren’s friends. After giving him a description, Lauren and Mr. President, continue with the tour.

“Call me Mr. Stone.” Lauren watched him as he looked around, a small frown appearing on his face. “I don’t know that man.”

Lauren didn’t know what that meant, but followed Mr. Stone as they followed the man. They entered the lab with the inventions.

“Parts of the Fossil machine are missing!”

Lauren looked at the President and both rushed to find the thief.

The thief walked towards some staircases. Lauren and Stone followed him. The thief noticed them and started to run faster. Lauren ran ahead of Mr. Stone.

The thief ran through the roof door, Lauren right behind him. She grins when she sees the other four girls standing in front of him.

The thief reaches for his pokeball and throws it out.

Lauren stares at the lobster on the ground. She took out her pokedex.

“ _Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokemon. Crawdaunt are short-tempered, and quick to challenge opponents to battle. It is said that no other Pokemon can live in areas inhabited by Crawdaunt._ ”

“Mudkip, tackle!”

Mudkip ran forward.

“Crawdaunt, crabhammer!” The claw started to glow and slammed into Mudkip.

The roof door burst opened.

Lauren let out a groan, her eyes closing as she heard music appear from the speaker they carried around.

"Prepare for trouble." Britney started, striking a pose.

"Make it double." Reid continued, standing next to her.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all the people s within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Britney!"

"LA Reid!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The Meowth jumped in between the two, as they all posed. "Meowth! That's right!"

“Bubble beam!” the thief told his pokemon, who shot out bubbles towards everyone. Lauren watched as the pokemon was returned to the pokeball and he ran to some rocket device. Before she could run, Team Rocket ran after him.

“We want that!”

“Give it to us!”

Lauren, the President, and the girls watched as Team Rocket and the thief struggled. Lauren saw something fly out of Meowth’s hands. She ran forward and caught it.

“Mudkip, watergun!”

Team Rocket and the thief were all thrown in the air, away from them.

Officer Jenny then ran through the roof door. Lauren gave Mr. Stone what she caught, and he thanked her.

“Who was that?” Normani asked, picking Mudkip up.

“Team Aqua,” Mr. Stone answered, shaking his head.

“Team Aqua wants the world to be covered in water. There is Team Magna, who wants the world to be covered in land. They both want to bring back the ancient pokemons, Kyogre and Groudon to achieve that.”

“I want to thank all of you,” Mr. Stone told the girls.

He gave Lauren a device. She looked at it with a frown. “What is this?”

“It’s a PokeNav. It can help you keep track of where you are going and for other trainers to be able to contact you.”

“Thank you Mr. Stone,” Lauren told him.

“ _Kip_ ,” Mudkip told him, getting a confused look in return.

Lauren smiled. “He wants to wish you luck in your inventions.”

Mr. Stone smiled. “Good luck in your endeavours. I’ll be rooting for you.”

Lauren and the girls waved as they walked away. She turned to her new device. “I think you should be in charge of this,” she said, handing Normani the PokeNav.

Normani nodded her head. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Where to now?”

=

_Petalburg Forest_

“Do you know where we are going now?” Dinah asked, as they walked through the familiar forest. She looked back to see Lauren and Camila distracted by the badge. Dinah shook her head, knowing that it made this whole thing even more real to the two of them.

“I think Dewford Town,” Ally answered, looking at the girls.

“And how exactly are we getting there?” Dinah inquired.

  
“I think I saw someone with a boat back near Petalburg City,” Normani answered, Mudkip in her arms.

Dinah nodded her head. She turned back to leading the girls.

“You’ll get your first ribbon too,” she heard Lauren tell Camila.

“What if I’m not meant to be a coordinator?”

“I know you’re worried you won’t be good enough, but you’re just starting. You’ll get there. I know you can be top coordinator. And I’m going to be cheering for you until the end.”

Camila smiled. “Me? Not Shawn?”

Lauren stopped walking, a frown on her face, a pink tint on her face. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

Dinah stopped walking, causing the other two to stop walking too. “Yeah Lo, what’s going on there?”

Lauren looked at the four girls with wide eyes. “N-nothing. I-I just like how he is with his pokemon.”

“ _Mudkip kip_ ,” the fish pokemon said with his eyes closed.

“I am  _not_  crushing on him!” Lauren denied, her face turning red.

Dinah laughed. She lead the others back through the forest.

“At least I don’t get all stuttery like someone does around Ariana,” Lauren muttered.

“Shut up,” Camila whispered, glaring at her best friend.

Dinah laughed. Ally shook her head. And Normani just hugged Lauren’s Mudkip.

=

_Route 104_

Normani looked up to see the boat. She signaled for the girls to follow her. “How you seen a Wingull?” the elderly man they were walking to asked, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

“No, we’re sorry. Is he missing?” Normani asked, worry in her voice.

The man nodded his head. “My Peeko was taken. It was a man in a pirate outfit.”

“We’ll get him back, Mister-” Ally told him, before trailing off.

“Briney,” he told them, rubbing his eyes.

“We’ll save him,” Lauren told him, her voice soft.

“At least you won’t have to look far,” they heard someone say.

The girls turned to see a pirate looking man standing there, a smirk on his face. Wingull was in a cage next to him.

“Give me your boat and  _maybe_  you’ll get your pokemon back,” he told Mr. Briney.

Normani took a step forward, glaring at the Team Aqua member. She reached for her pokeball.

“Abra, come on out,” she said, as she threw her pokeball out.

The Team Aqua grunt just laughed. “Abra doesn’t know many moves. This will be easy. Crawdaunt!”

Normani smirked. “You don’t know  _my_  Abra.”

“Crabhammer!”

“Thunder punch!” Normani ordered, glaring at the grunt.

Both pokemon collided punches.

“Crawdaunt, bubble beam!”

“Teleport!”

Abra disappeared. Crawdaunt and the grunt looked around.

“Thunder punch!”

Abra appeared behind Crawdaunt and punched it. Crawdaunt was knocked back, and didn’t get back up.

“Abra, teleport and get Peecko!”

The grunt tried to get the Wingull, but was too slow.

“Mudkip, watergun!”

The grunt landed near his pokemon. He used his pokeball and called his pokemon back. He ran to the water and jumped inside. Lauren and Dinah ran after him. Ally checked Peecko over. Camila stood there with wide eyes and Normani picked her Abra up.

“He’s gone,” Lauren told the group, as she walked back.

“Peecko!” Mr. Briney cried out, hugging the bird to him. “How can I thank you?”

Normani answered for the group. “You don’t have to. We’re more than happy to reunite a pokemon with their trainers.”

“Where are you girls headed?” he asked, curious.

“Dewford Town. We’re heading to Petalburg City to see if there is any ships heading there,” Ally told him.

“There aren’t any heading out. But I can take you there,” he said, grinning for the girls.

“That would be great,” Normani responded, nodding her head. The girls followed him to the boat.

=

_Route 105_

“I’m gonna be sick.”

“Don’t aim for this direction!”

“Puke outside the boat!”

“Oh god, Now  _I’m_  gonna be sick.”

“These are your friends?” Mr. Briney asked, his hands on the wheel.

Normani looked at Dinah, who was throwing up. Camila, who looked ready to throw up. Lauren who looked disgusted. And Ally, who was the only one looking away.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m unfortunately dating that one,” she said, pointing to Dinah, who almost fell off the boat. “But yeah, they are my friends.”

Mr. Briney smiled. “Hold on to them. I can tell you’re going to have great adventures with them.”


	6. Part v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to watch Pokemon: Detective Pikachu soon, and in honor of the movie, here is a new part. I'm sorry this is taking a while, but getting the right moves and watching the episodes and trying to connect the pokemon takes time. But I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this.

 

_Route 106_

"We'll rest here," Mr. Briney told the girl's, turning into an island. The second the boat hit hand, Dinah jumped out of the small ship and fell onto the ground.

"Land," she gasped, getting hands full of sand.

Camila climbed off the boat, stepping on Dinah. The taller girl groaned at the sudden weight. When Camila climbs off the blond, Ally jumped off the boat, straight onto Dinah. Lauren gets off next, lastly by Normani, who stretches with a huge grin on her face.

"Get off," Dinah told her girlfriend, her face against the sand.

"This is comfy," Normani teased, but stepped off her girlfriend. Dinah pushed herself to her hands and knees, when Mudkip and Torchic jumped off the boat.

"Let's go train," Lauren told Mudkip, smiling at her pokemon friend.

" _Mudkip_ ," he responded. Lauren walked off, Mudkip walking behind her.

"I'm going to go look for food, and let Aron and Poochyena out," Ally told the group.

Camila walked in an empty area. "I'm going to train too."

Normani and Dinah looked at each other, and then at Mr. Briney. "I guess we'll just hang here?"

Mr. Briney gave the girls a smile.

=

The girls, Mr. Briney, and the pokemon sat around a fire.

"I just want to learn more about normal types. I want to be the gym leader trainers are unable to beat," Dinah told the group, (although the girls already knew that).

"Just eat a little," Camila whispered, offering pokemon food to her Wurmple, who just turned her head.

"Is she okay?" Lauren asked, scooting closer to her best friend.

"I don't know. She's not eating, and I'm worried."

"It may be-"

A claw appeared and grabbed Mudkip and Torchic. Everyone stood up, seeing Team Rocket inside a robot. Mr. Briney grabbed Wingull and took a step back. (He didn't want to lose his best friend again.) Poochyena went to hide behind Ally. Abra teleported into Normani's arms.

"String shot!" Camila told her Wurmple, who shot the string, grabbing the claw that had Torchic. It pulled it back, setting Torchic free.

"Headbutt," Ally told her Aron, who charged forward, destroying the arm that had Mudkip.

"Watergun!"

"Ember!"

Both starters attacked at the same time, hitting the same spot.

"Tailow, wing attack!" The bird pokemon charged towards the machine, hitting the part the starters hit.

"Ember!"

"Watergun!"

The machine started to short curcuit.

"We are blasting off again!"

Camila and Lauren high-fived.

"You guys," Normani called to them, causing everyone to look at her. She was pointing to Wurmple, who was glowing.

"What's happening?" Camila asked, stepping towards Wurmple.

"She's evolving," Normani responded.

A pinkish cocoon was in the place of the Wurmple.

" _Silcoon, the cocoon pokemon._ _It prepares for evolution using the energy it stored while it was a Wurmple. It keeps watch over the surroundings with its two eyes."_

"You evolved," Camila said, in awe. She fell to her knees and hugged her newly evolved pokemon.

"I guess now we celebrate?" Dinah asked, a grin on her face.

=

_Dewford Town_

"Thank you so much," Lauren told Mr. Briney, walking off the boat.

The older man nodded his head, giving the girl a smile. "I wish you girls the best. Good luck on your gym battles Lauren, and your contests Camila."

"Thank you," both girls told him, giving him a smile. The man looked away, before heading back to his boat.

"Where to now?" Dinah asked, grabbing Normani's hand.

"How about the Pokemon Center? Let our pokemon's rest and find a place to stay. Your smell is giving me a headache," Normani answered, smirking at her girlfriend. Dinah looked offended.

The other three girls let out laughs, as they all walked to the pokemon center.

Dinah and Normani roomed together, wanting their alone time. The other three girls roomed in another room.

Camila looked at her Torchic, who was asleep next to her, and her Silcoon, who was asleep at the end of her bed. She turned to Lauren, who was looking through her pokedex.

"Nervous?" Camila whispered, not wanting to wake up the pokemon or Ally.

"Yeah. I don't know much except that the gym is fighting types. I don't want to let my pokemon down."

"We're going to finish this together, right?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, confusion in her voice.

"You aren't going to replace me for Shawn, right? He's a better coordinator than me. You'll learn a lot more from him than from me."

Lauren moved to face her best friend. "Never. You and me, we're in this in the for the long run."

Camila smiled. "You're going to beat the gym leader tomorrow. I just know it. Go to sleep. You'll need to be well rested to win your second badge."

Lauren nodded her head. She got comfortable and closed her eyes. Camila sighed and looked at the ceiling. She was going to prove herself. She was going to win her first ribbon. She just had to.

=

The five girls stood in front of a big building. It had the gym symbol up on top. Lauren took a deep breath. She stepped into the building. She saw people training with fighting pokemon.

"Welcome to the Dewford gym," they heard someone say. They looked over to see a woman with a tattooed body, wearing shorts and a sports bra. She had short hear, and a grin on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," Lauren told her, "I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"I'm Halsey, I'm the gym leader. Do you want to do this now?"

Lauren nodded her head, unclenching and clenching her hands, taking deep breaths.

"Follow me," Halsey told the group. They followed Halsey to a battlefield, where rocks were sticking up from the ground. "We'll battle here."

One of the fighters walked behind them, walking to the middle. Lauren and Halsey each stood on either side of him.

"Ready for this?" Halsey asked, a grin on her face.

Lauren gave her a nod.

"We will now begin the battle between the gym leader, Halsey, and the challenger, Lauren Jauregui from Littleroot Town. Each trainer will use two pokemon. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions.

Halsey smirked at Lauren. "Let's have an unforgettable match. Machop, I choose you!"

A blue figure appeared in the field. Lauren took out her Pokedex and aimed it at the pokemon.

" _Machop, the superpower pokemon._ _It continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders"_

Lauren looked down at Mudkip. "You want this buddy?"

" _Kip_ ," the small pokemon responded, nodding its little head.

"Well. Lets go Mudkip." The small pokemon charged forward. It crouched forward, ready for anything.

"Machop, karate chop!" The two-legged pokemon charged forward, his hands in front of him, ready to connect the hit.

"Dodge it Mudkip!" Mudkup jumped out of the way, Machop chopped a rock in half.

"That was close," Halsey commented. "Let's see if it happens again. Karate chop!"

"Watergun!"

Machop charged forward, only for the water attack to stop in mid attack. The watergun pushed him, causing him to slam against one of the rocks.

Halsey tensed up. "Machop, karate chop!"

"Dodge it!"

"Keep going!"

Mudkip kept jumping out of the way. "Mudkip, it's time to use our move, Mud-Slap!"

The water pokemon wet the ground and then threw the mud at Machop. The mud landing on his eyes.

"Tackle!" Machop flew back. Lauren smiled, seeing the pokemon down. But Machop just got up.

"You're going to need to try harder than that. Machop, Cross Chop!" Machop crossed his arms in front of him. They started to glow. He charged forward.

"Dodge it!"

Mudkip moved out of the way, just barely missing the attack.

"Mud-slap!" Mudkip tried again, but Machop covered his eyes.

Lauren clenched her teeth, trying to think of a way to beat the fighting pokemon.

"Mudkip, come back!" Lauren called her pokemon back. She reached for a pokeball. "Tailow, lets go!"

" _Low_!"

"Machop, karate chop!"

"Dodge it, and wing attack!" Tailow flew up towards the lights, blinding Machop, who still had some mud in his eyes. Tailow then appeared with glowing wings. It hit Machop, who flew back, slamming against the wall. Machop shook his head and stood back up, but then fell to its knees. It pushed itself back up.

"Karate chop!"

"Wing attack!"

Tailow was able to connect his attack first, knocking Machop down. Machop didn't get up.

"Machop is unable to battle, Tailow wins!"

"You did great Tailow."

"Return Machop. Well, I have to hand it to you, you got me."

"Makuhita, take off!"

A yellow pokemon with boxing gloves appeared in front of her.

" _Makuhita, the guts pokemon. Makuhita_ _is tenacious - it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this pokemon stores more energy in its body for evolving._ "

"Ready Tailow?"

" _Tailow._ "

"Quick attack!"

Makuhita dodged the move.

"Quick attack!"

Makuhita seemed to let the attack roll off him. Lauren glared at the pokemon. Lauren clenched her teeth. "Wing attack!"

"Vital throw!"

Makuhita grabbed Tailow and threw him to the ground.

Lauren gasped, seeing her pokemon on the ground. Tailow stood up, breathing heavily.

"Tailow," Lauren whispered.

"Arm thrust!" Hasley ordered.

Lauren watched as Makuhita hit Tailow over and over again.

Tailow got up again.

"Wing attack!"

"Seismic toss!" Makuhita grabbed Tailow and jumped up. It turned with Tailow, before slamming him onto the ground.

"Tailow!"

The bird pokemon stood up. Makuhita started to glow, before growing beige and a more beige pokemon with a blue skirt and orange gloves stood in its place.

"It evolved," she heard Normani comment.

" _Hariyama, the arm thrust pokemon. Hariyama_ _'s thick body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this pokemon bears down and tightens all its muscles, its body becomes as hard as a rock."_

"Tailow, return," Lauren called her pokemon back. She looked down at Mudkip. "Lets use his fighting style against him."

" _Mudkip_ ," the water pokemon said.

"Mudkip, lets go!"

"Arm thrust!" Hariyama charged towards the water pokemon.

"Move with it!"

Hariyama seemed to struggle with the new body, and missed Mudkip.

"Watergun!"

Mudkip let out a burst of water. Hariyama stumbled back. It shook his head.

"Tackle!" Mudkip's back collided with Hariyama's leg. It stumbled again.

"Arm thrust!"

"Dodge and tackle the same place!"

Hariyama was too slow to protect it's leg. It kept like that for a few seconds. Halsey clenched her teeth. "Vital throw!" Hariyama charged, but its leg slowed it down.

"Dodge it! Use mudslap!"

Hariyama's eyes were muddy. "Watergun, full force!"

The water was enough to throw Hariyama back.

"Knock off!" Halsey called out. Hariyama charged forward. It collided with Mudkip, knocking it back. Mudkip didn't get back up, the attack hurting it.

"Mudkip is unable to battle, Hariyama wins!"

Lauren walked to the field and picked her pokemon up. She smiled down at it. "You did well. I'm going to finish this." She placed her pokemon on Ally's lap, before heading back. She looked down at her pokeball. "I know you're tired, and you're hurt. So is Hariyama. So let's finish this. I know you'll finish this. Tailow, let's go!"

Tailow appeared in front of her, panting. Hariyama stood in the middle, also breathing heavily.

"This is it. This is where it ends," Lauren announced, narrowing her eyes.

Halsey smirked. "That is right."

"Wing attack!"

"Knock off!"

Both pokemon charged towards each other. Halsey and Lauren watched as both pokemon passed each other and landing on the ground. They held their breaths, as they waited for something, anything.

A few seconds passed when Hariyama.

" _Low_."

" _Yama_."

Hariyama then just fell back.

" _Hariyama._ "

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Tailow wins! The winner is Lauren, from Littleroot Town!"

Lauren let out a breath and then a laugh. "You did it Tailow!"

" _Low!_ "

=

Lauren stood in front of Halsey, Tailow in her arms. Normani was carrying Mudkip, who was asleep.

"Here is proof you won at the Dewford Gym. Take your Knuckle Badge."

"Thank a lot Halsey."

  
"You fought a great battle right up to the end without losing your focus. The last trainer I fought needed to have a rematch."

Lauren grinned.

"You were able to keep a cool head even when surprises were thrown your way," Halsey continued, nodding her head.

Lauren let out a shy laugh. "I guess I was just caught up in the battle."

"If you keep on battling like that, you're going to be force to be reckon with in the Hoenn league. Good luck in the rest of your journey."

"Thank you," Lauren said, grinning at the gym leader. They shook hands and then went their ways. Halsey back into the gym and Lauren to the Pokemon Center to give her pokemon the rest they needed.

=

_Granite Cave_

"What are we doing in here?" Camila asked, following after Torchic. It had been a day after Lauren receiving the badge, and they wanted look around the island before heading to the next city.

"What, you don't want to sightsee?" Lauren asked. "Maybe we can find new pokemons, especially with your Pokemon Contest coming up."

Camila nodded her head, knowing that was true. She needed a new pokemon, especially with Silcoon out of service. She sighed, not knowing what to do. Just then, something caught her eye. She frowned, seeing a figure hiding in the darkness. She looked at the group, seeing that they were distracted. She walked forward, coming face to face with a purple pokemon with gems as eyes. It looked up at Camila, tensed up.

" _Sableye, the darkness pokemon. Sableye lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these pokemon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness._ "

Camila looked at it, before taking a step back. She was about to call for her Torchic, when the ground started to shake. Camila could see the walls ready to cave in. She moved quickly and wrapped her arms around the pokemon, protecting it from the falling rocks.

"Camila!" Lauren shouted, running to her with Torchic, when the ground broke open. Everyone fell down.

=

Camila coughed, as she pushed herself up. She looked at the Sableye, who looked safe. It stood up and ran off. She rubbed her face. "Lauren! Ally! Mani! Dinah! Torchic!"

She got no answer back. She sighed. She stood up and looked at both directions, before picking on and walking in that direction.

=

"That kind of hurt. Are you okay?"

" _Chic_ ," the chicken pokemon answered. Lauren picked up the pokemon and started walking towards what she thought was the entrance.

=

"We have Mudkip, I think we're good," Normani told the group.

"Do you think Lauren and Camila are together?" Dinah asked, looking around the cave.

"I think they were too far to have landed in the right place.

"We're lost aren't we?"

Normani looked at Dinah. "What gave you that idea?"

Ally froze. "Guys, what is that?"

The three girls stared into the darkness, hearing a small rumble. They froze when a horde of Aron's charged towards them.

"Run!"

 


End file.
